


Lost in time

by WildArrow24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Biting, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hook-Up, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Kissing in the Rain, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Triangles, Neck Kissing, New Family, New Girl - Freeform, New Town, New look, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shadow Realm, Surprise Kissing, Teenage Drama, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warlock Magnus Bane, death of parents, new hair due, secert dating, shadowhunter Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildArrow24/pseuds/WildArrow24
Summary: Life as Lily knew it sucked, she never got the fair end of the stick, it all started when her parents died when she was a baby. she and her sister were barley old enough to remember how they had passed, but they were old enough to know who they were.  But Everything Lily knew about her life was a lie and all that was about to change.all the legends she ever read about growing up as a kid about demons, vampire, warlocks, witches, ECT was true, there real were secret people who fought against these things and killed them to save people in the real world.Everything she knew about dating and having a boyfriend wasn't the way it would be in shadow world, everything would  different. the guys were way hotter, sweeter, meaner then they were in her world. her life was about to turn upside down in so many different way.Lily regretted wanting to move to a new town at first once she found everything out, she wanted everything to go back to the way it was. she wished none of this ever happened, wished her mom and dad were still alive to walk her through it. not even her mom and dad were who they said they were.





	1. first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, i just wanted let it be known this sorty does not follow the shadow hunters story line to the t but it does follow some parts of the show. also i wanted to inform everyone that in this story Luke is the real father of my OC and Clary. i know what you are thinking that's crazy but i want this to different. also Jace is 18 or 19 and the OC will be 17 and they are both in high school.

Lily jumped up in her bed as the fire truck sirens blared in her ears as they passed the bedroom window. “Damnit, what time is it.” The girl looked to the clock hanging above her door.

 

Seeing it was about 5;30 in the morning she decided she mince well get up and start getting ready for the day, as it was her first day at this new school and she wasn’t gonna be able to get back to sleep anyhow so why not.

 

Not only did it give her more time to get ready and take her time, but she also got into the bathroom before her older sister who took a lot more time to get ready.

 

Tossing the blanket’s back on the bed she ran her hand through her very tangled and knotted long hair.

 

“Ugh time for a new look.” Lily sighed.

 

Rubbing at her green/ brown eyes she started out of her room and down the stairs , when turning the corner she smacked face first into wall.

 

“Oh god.” Lily sighed again shuffling her feet she made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, box of a cereal and some milk she began making her breakfast.

 

Once she was done Lilly made her back upstairs and to the shower she went. Not even bothering to pull out clothes before hand, why would she it was just her and her sister now.

 

Quickly turning the shower on she adjusted making it as hot as she could stand it, which normally meant the mirror steamed up and the bathroom filling of a steamy smoke cloud from it being so hot.

 

Before stepping in she made sure to have everything she was going to need when she was done pampering herself in the shower, counting every can and every tin of makeup she had.

 

Lily was just about to step foot in the shower when she glanced back over to the counter shrugging her shoulder she turned the water back off.

 

“Fuck it, new town, new year, new me.” Lily grinned from ear to ear finally happy to be away from him.

 

Standing in the mirror Lily grabbed the scissors holding them up to her hair, she grinned once more. “Welp here goes nothing.” gripping strands of her she began cutting at them.

 

Making sure they were on an angle she was tired of a straight plain style, she wanted some body and waviness to it some bounce. Inches of hair fell inside the sink and down to the floor.

 

Once done she placed the scissors back on the counter and ripped open some boxes, she was so ready for a new look months ago, and now that she had the chance to do it.

 

Minutes passed as she prepared the white and clear bottles of the powder contents, shaking for them about 5 minutes as the box said to do. It wasn’t long after that Lilly started applying the pinkish red colored creamy liquid to the roots of her head.

 

Tossing the bottles of dye in the trash she, then clipped her hair up on top of her head, as she had 30 minutes to wait before washing out the dye.

 

Back in her room Lilly shuffled through her closet, pushing and shoving outfits left and right. She just couldn’t decide on the right one.

 

It being her first day at this new school she wanted to make an impression, she wanted to look like should belonged there and not like an outsider.

 

That was one thing the girl hated about bouncing from place to place which she herself and her sister have done since they were about 3 years of age.

 

Lilly has always felt as if she were an outsider, she never felt as if she fit in anywhere, she never really had any real friends, sure she had people who she hung out with but they were never her friends.

 

The only real friend she had ever had was her sister, Clary was the only person who ever really cared enough about her to put her first.

 

Coming back from her thoughts she finally found the perfect outfit, tossing the clothes on the queen sized bed, Lilly made her way to her dresser, where she there again tossed and ruffled through her underwear and bras wanting them to match her outfit.

 

She was there again brought back out of her craziness due to the burning and itching sensation from the dye on her head, letting her know it was just about time to rinse it out.

 

Picking a set of undergarments she tossed them on top of her clothing and headed back to the bathroom, once again adjusting the water making it as hot she could stand it.

 

Stripping out of pajamas she tossed them in dirty clothes and stepped foot into the shower, allowing the water to drizzle down her body from head to toe.

 

Grabbing the bottle of green apple herbal essences scented shampoo she poured some into her hand. Rubbing them together she began lathering it throughout her hair.

 

Which consisted of her tinting her hands and the rest of her body a pinkish red color. “Shit, should of saved those gloves.” the girl giggled as she began washing her body.

 

“Lil hurry up, you been in here all morning.” Clary yelled through the door.

 

“I’m almost done, rinsing off now sis.” Lilly called back to her sister.

 

Finally done Lilly wrapped herself in purple and white striped threaded towle, stepping out of the shower she headed back to her room.

 

“Bathroom is free.” she yelled back through the house.

 

“My god Lil think the water was hot enough, it’s like a damn sonta up here girl. “

 

“Sorry! “ Lily smiled at herself in the mirror.

 

Tossing her hair over face she ran moose through it, bunching the hair and moose together which would give her the crimping look and style. Once done she looked to the clock, seeing she had maybe an hour before having to leave for school so she had to hustle to get done.

 

When finally done with her crazy morning she was now fully dressed, shuffling her feet she walked over to the mirror to check out the finishing product.

 

Lilly loved how her makeup made her eyes shine like she was a millionaire, every inch of her eyes sparkled with purple and made a outfit pop.

 

“Black always matches best with this color.” the girl mummed to herself, as she looked at how well the black long sleeve netted shirt, black skinny jeans and her glittery purple jacket looked together.  

 

Snatching her book bag up off the floor she tossed it over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs.

 

“Clary time go!” Lilly yelled as she went opened the door, grabbing her house keys.

 

“Lil go, i have an appointment this morning, i’ll meet up with you later.”

 

“Damn it, i forgot about that.” Lily sucked in a breath now knowing she had to walk to school.

 

“You’ll be okay just be you.” Clary rubbed her sisters face, with that being said Clary kissed her sister on the cheek and watched her walk out the door and off to school she went.

 

The wind being so strong it damn near knocked her down, it was supposed to be springtime not winter, but hell mother nature couldn’t decide what season she wanted it to be.

 

While trying to keep her feet somewhat glued to the ground Lily’s phone began to ring off. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her phone.

 

Sliding her finger across the screen she seen a message flashing from her ex, deciding not to bother with him right now she slid her phone back into her pocket, when the wind suddenly picked up and knocked her down off her feet causing her to land right in someone’s lap.

 

“Excuse me, walk much?” The blonde haired male clear his throat.

 

“No i was trying to fly.” Lily said sarcastically.

 

“So you do this often, trying to fly?” he flashed her a quick smile.

 

“Ha your funny, not” Lily flashed him a slight smile, until she heard a familiar voice calling her name bringing her back to reality.

 

“Um Lil what was in your breakfast?” Lily’s best friend Yasmine questioned her.

 

“Wait, what do you mean, don’t you see that blonde dude sitting there.”

 

“What blonde dude are you talking about? I don’t see anyone.”

 

“Never mind just forget it, were gonna be late, let’s keep going.” Lilly glanced back over her shoulder, looking to see if there was actually anyone there thinking to herself have i lost my mind.

From the moment she landed in his lap Lily couldn’t seem to get the boy’s face nor smile out of her mind, it was like he was all she could think about.

 


	2. Gone but not forgotten

School was running slow and 2:15 couldn’t come quick enough for Lily and her friend not to mention her worrisome about her sister’s doctors appointment, Pulling her out phone she double checked it once more. 

 

“Shit, still nothing.” Lily disappointedly pulled her sister’s name up and began shooting her a text.   

 

[ **Anything new?]** Lily slid her phone back into her pocket, impatiently waiting on Clary’s reply. 

 

Just at  that moment the bell rang signaling class was over and it was now time for lunch/ free period. Jumping Lily dropped her phone out of her pocket, without even realizing it. 

 

Standing in line Lily looked over the food trays, shaking her head in disgust she never liked school lunch.  

 

She was just about to Snatch up an Chocolate milk when she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear. 

 

“Twice in one day, ain’t you a lucky gal.” 

 

“You know that’s really annoying, thinking your some hot shit or something.” 

 

“Well someone is prissy today.” 

 

“Whatever, ugh what is your name anyway.” 

 

“Jace, Jace Wayland.” Jace knelt down as if he were to bow. 

 

A Small giggle escaped Lily’s throat before she could stop it, her cheeks became flushed and rosey  pink. “Whatever, i’m Lily.” 

 

“Oh that sweetheart i already know.” 

 

“Wait, how do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker?” Lily turned to look at him again, constantly having to catch her breath. 

 

His blue eyes shined as if he were standing in the sunlight, his fair white/tan complexion glowed in all the right places, His hair laid brushed or gelled to the back of his head highlighting his facial features, like the way his cheekbones were strong but yet stren.-His tattooed arms is what really stood out catching Lily’s eye the most. 

 

“Nice tat’s, where you get them?” 

 

“These, oh there nothing.” Jace said reaching for the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Okay whoa, that’s a little too much skin, i mean we just met this morning.” Lily smirked. 

 

 “Right, you were trying to fly, i mean you don’t see that often. But you never did answer the question, do you do that often.” 

 

“Yes, actually i open my bedroom window and stand on the edge of it and just fly away, normally it works.” 

 

“You know you should go to the doctor and get that checked out.” Jace laughed the most sweetest and charming laugh she had ever heard, it was as if window chimes blowing off in the wind. 

 

“Let me get back to you on that.” 

 

“Right,” Jace nodded his head. 

 

Lily shook her head once more before turning on her heel walking away, seeing  Yasmine sitting at a table Lily sighed at not hearing his voice anymore, she could sit all day and listen to him talk without an issue. 

 

Sitting down she could feel eyes boring into her soul, Lily looked up and seen her best friend staring at her. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Playing hard to get are we?” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Yas.” Lily waved her friend off. 

 

“I saw you over there with that guy, get em girl.” 

 

“So now you see him, i told you i haven’t lost my mind.” 

 

“What do you mean, i’ve never seen that guy a day in my life and i been going here for 2 years now.” 

 

Sucking in a breath Lily was about to say something when Yasmine cut her off. “Hottie coming your way.” 

 

When suddenly she felt his thick warm hand on her shoulder.”Hey, i ugh i almost forgot.” Jace handed off her phone. 

 

“What, wait how did you get my phone? Did you take it out of my pocket?” Lily kinked her eyebrows. 

 

“What? No you dropped it earlier, i was just simply returning it. By the way who is Clary?” 

 

“None of your business.” 

 

“Well okay then, call me sometime.” Jace threw his head dramatically, he laughed walking away. 

 

“Wait how can i call you? I don’t have your number.” Lily looked confused. 

 

“You’ll see.” was all he said before disappearing into the crowd of kids. 

 

“That was odd.” Lily looked over to Yasmine. 

 

Later that day when school was finally over and done for the day Lily walked home. When getting there she instantly became sad when seeing her dad’s old car in the driveway. 

All the warmth from her body ran cold, her her blood now ran cold through her veins so cold you could probably make ice sickles out of it. She hated seeing that car it was nothing but a big reminder that he was gone. 

 

But at the same time a hint of hope and faith ran through her mind that maybe it could be him inside waiting on her arrival Lily knew it seemed stupid but hey a girl could dream right. 

 

She would give anything to have just one more day, one more hour hell one more minute, all she ever really wanted was to be able to run into his arms and give him one hell of a hug. 

 

Once making it to the door she slowly turned the knob not even wanting to enter that house, but she knew she had too.  Going inside she tossed her book bag down on the floor by the door, along with kicking off her shoes. 

  
  


“Lily is that you?” a male voice called from the other room. 

 

“No it’s the fairies that live here in town.” Lily rolled her eyes. 

 

“Look here smart ass.” the man called back. 

 

Around the corner to the living room she leaned against the wall . “Why are you here?” the girl glanced up to her uncle. 

 

“I’m here because your sister, your sister is missing.” the man sighed looking down to his niece seeing the tears instantly form in her eyes, he knew how much Lily loved her sister. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the nights passed Lily tossed and turned in bed, she couldn’t sleep due to the fact her sister was still missing. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it, for what reason would someone want to take her sister. 

 

They didn’t bother anyone they stayed to themselves most of the time , only time they went out of the house was to go shopping or to school. Nobody hardly even knew them here in New York. 

 

Lily had just fallen out when the sun rose breaking in the daylight, sun shining through her window, she sat up in her bed. Running her hand through her hair she decided on going to school today since she has missed so much now. 

  
  


Climbing out of bed she tossed some clothes on over her body, not even worried about it matching to the T or what her hair looked like. 

 

Snatching a hair tie up off the dresser she gripped her hair and began wrapping it up on her head, things were just to out of place without Clary being home. 

 

When done Lily bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing her backpack she tossed it up over her shoulder and headed to the door, jerking it open she stood face to face with man whom she’s never seen or met a day in her life. 

 

“Can i help you?” Lily kinked her brows. 

 

But the man never said anything back as he just stood there staring her up and down, gawking at her like she was a piece of juicy meat. 

 

“Sir?” The girl spoke again but still got nothing in return. 

 

Closing the door back up Lily leaned against it tightly as she locked it, a fear ran through her body like she’s never felt before. Fishing around in her pockets she pulled out her phone, quickly even know dialing her uncle’s number. 

 

But his phone only rang and rang, ending the call she nervously scrolled through numbers until her finger came to a stop hovering above one number she didn’t even know she had. 

 

A small smirk crossed her lips as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head she hit the call button. She listened to the other end of the line ring and ring when suddenly another voice chimed in. 

 

“I thought you never call.” 

 

“Not now, listen i need a favor.” Lily spoke quickly

 

“What’s up?” the voice answered back. 

 

“Can you come meet me at my house?” 

 

“Whoa, slow down there girl, that's a little fast don’t you think?” The male laughed. 

 

“Nevermind just forget it, i should've known better then to call you. “ Lily’s voice hissed annoyed. 

 

“C’mon i was just joking around, I’ll be there. Just message me the address.” 

 

“Yeah okay.” Lily heavily sighed in relief, and sent her friend the info.

 

Lily sat by the door on the floor waiting for her friend to show up, being a little pissed at herself for acting like a sissy because she never let anyone or anything get to her like that before. 

 

But this guy just made her feel weird and uncomfortable, there was just something about him that she didn’t like. 

 

Being lost in her thought she never even heard a knock on the door until the 3rd time, which caused her to jump and scream at the top of her lungs due to the it scaring the living hell out of her.

 

“Who is it?” Lily called through the door. 

 

“Jace, who else would it be?” 

 

Lily slowly unlocked the door letting Jace inside her house. “Sorry to bother you, i just didn’t know what else to do. “ 

 

“Whoa slow down, What’s going on?” 

 

“ I was on my way out the door and there was this guy just standing there, i asked him if he needed anything but he didn’t answer he just stood there looking me up and down.” 

 

“He didn’t say anything at all?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“What did he look like?” Jace asked a little worried. 

 

“Kinda tall, blad, not thin but not Heavy either.” 

 

“Did he look like this?” Jace flipped through pictures on his phone until he came to one she could really see. 

 

Flipping the phone around he showed her the picture of the man that he thought she might be talking about. 

 

“That’s him.” Lily covered her mouth. “ Wait, how do you have that; do you know this man?” 

 

“C’mon lets go.” Jace gripped her hand in his. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“You’re not safe here Lily.” 

 

“What are you talking?” 

 

“Listen there’s a lot you need to know, there’s things another life to this world that you don’t know about. It’s called the shadow world.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“A what?” Lily cocked her head to the side. “What are you talking about?” she was so full of questions. 

 

“It’s called the shadow world, it’s a world where we protect humans from demons, that are running through the city of New York.” Jace babbled off. 

 

“Okay either i’m crazy, or you’re just insane; there’s no such thing as demons running around and trying to kill people on Earth.” 

 

“There’s a lot we have to talk about, you’re a shadow hunter like it or not.” Jace went on and on.

 

“Okay that’s it, I’m not going anywhere with you.” Lily pulled out of Jace’s embrace. 

 

“Lily we don’t have time for this now.” 

 

“Ugh you’re right, we don’t have time for this ever.” Lily licked her lips, staring jace down. 

 

“Lily you’re not safe here anymore, let me take you somewhere i can protect you, i’m the best shot you got.” 

 

“I just wanna find my sister, i need to find her.” Lily’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

“I will help you find her, but you can’t stay here; your coming with me.” Jace went to grab her arm when he felt something hard on her wrist. 

 

“What is that on your wrist?” Jace looked back to her. 

 

“This?” Lily pulled at  her sleeve. “These are called lava rocks, they were my dads. I mean are my dad’s i wear for good luck, had them since i was kid.” Lily explained why she had them. She wore them since she was 3 years old when her dad left. 

 

“Neat where he get them from?” 

 

“Clary and i had bought them for him for his birthday, he wore them all the time he told us they were his good luck charm. And he wasn’t wearing them the day he went missing. “ 

 

Jace didn’t utter another word about it as he seen her eyes well with tears once more, seeing how much it hurt her to mention him or why she had his bracelets. 

 

Pulling something from his pocket he lifted his sleeve, he quickly moved then darn thing down his arm. Making his rune or what Lily thought was a tattoo light up like fire. 

 

Jace tightly gripped her hand again, wanting to make sure she made it through their wards into the institute.

 

“Where the hell are we?” Lily freaked out. “And what the hell was that disappearing act?” 

 

“I told you there’s a lot we need to talk about, there’s a lot that you don’t know. I will explain everything.” 

 

“Sart talking or i’m the hell out of here.” 

 

“Okay listen, that man that was at your house, his name is valentine. He’s not a good man, he’s very danougers and you need to stay clear of him. The things he could do is unspeakable.” Jace went on to explain what he knew. 

 

“All the legends are true, every fairy tale with a bad ending it’s all real. Shadowhunters, warlocks, witches, demons, angles. Magic. “ 

 

“What the hell are these?” she pointed to Jace’s arm. 

“Runes,they help us Heal or whatever it is we need, it’s part of who we are.” 

 

The two walked around the institute as if Jace was giving her a tour of what was going to be her new home.  They only stopped once they reached a room right across from his very own. 

 

Gripping a door knob in his hand he turned it to left until he felt it slightly open, pushing the door open he walked her inside. 

 

“Wow”Lily gasp as she entered the room which was beautiful beyond belief, she had never seen such as this one it was as if she were in a fairy tale story. 

 

The wall’s glittered with like mermaid colors, the bed was bigger than any bed she’s seen be for, the blanket was purple with a black wave design, the carpet being a cream color everything fit together perfectly.  Lily was in all like she was lost in time. 

 

“Who's room is this?” 

 

“Your’s alway has been since you were a kid.” Another female voice cut in. 

 

“And who are you?” Lily turned seeing a taller dark haired girl standing in the doorway. 

 

“I’m Izzy, nice to meet you again.” Izzy nodded her head. 

 

“Wait, what do you mean this was my room as a kid, i have never been here a day in my life. And what did you mean again. I don’t understand.” Lily was baffled

 

“You don’t remember? We were all here as kids Lily, me, you, Jace, Alec, Clary.” 

 

“How could you possibly know all this about me and i know nothing?” 

 

“I know a lot more than that, your  dad is Luke Garroway, your mom is jocelyn Fairchild. Your Sister's name is Clary and your Lily.” 

 

Taking a minute Lily sat back on the bed, holding her head in her hands. “I don’t get it, how do you or anyone else in this creepy place know me, why are there so many different screens looking at different locations?” Lily’s mouth ran a mile a minute. 

 

“Well that’s because we use those to find out all the information we need to know, and we know you and everything about you because we all somewhat grew up together.” Another female voice cut in, but this one was different, this one was like an echo bouncing off the walls. 

 

Lily looked up only to see what looked like herself in a mirror, but it wasn’t it was far from herself. This girl could be her twin. 

 

But how she was a single birth, but how could this other girl look almost just like her, minus a few differences. 

 

“Hi, i’m Haven. And like Jace here said there’s a lot that you don’t know, that we need to talk about,  the death of our, i mean your parents.” Haven almost slipped and let the cat out of the bag. 

 

Lily’s head began to spin with dizziness she was lost and confused about how or where she has ever met these people, she’s never seen any pictures or any thing showing she has ever met these people. 

 

Just as Lily was about to part her lips and speak again the ginger haired girl was gone like a flash of lightning. 

 

“I’ll be back, you wait here.” Jace nodded his head to Lily. 

 

Hours later Lily woke to a dark empty room, noone around, sitting up she looked around the room, realizing she must have passed out cuz the last thing she can remember was people around her and the sky bright and blue, now it was black. 

 

Shuffling her feet she made her way to the door, when walking out she could hear voices coming from the room across the hall. 

  
  


“But how i don’t get it, how could she look almost exactly like me?” 

 

“I don’t know Maybe it’s the blood line. I mean think about it.” Jace’s voice charmed in. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Jace there’s no blood line that strong.” 

 

“Haven, you share the same blood, I mean you share the same mom and dad.” 

 

“Jace it doesn’t make sense, in order for her to look just like me; we would have to be twins, i was a single birth. “ Haven began to freak out. 

 

A burning sensation shot through her chest as if it were on fire, her brain being puzzled, how could this girl that looked to be about 3 years younger then her look just like her. 

 

Just then the door creeped open causing Jace and Haven both to become silent, Jace turned to see very confused Lily standing before him. 

 

“How is this even possible? And when did you plan on telling me?” Lily’s voice hissed with anger. 

 

“I was gonna tell you, i was just waiting for the right time, i have been waiting to meet you for so long. I have been waiting for this moment for a life time and i just didn’t want to scare you off. “ 

 

“How do you think keeping this from me was gonna make me trust you, you knew and didn’t tell me.” Lily turned to Jace. 

 

“I was told not to tell you Lily, i was wasn’t hiding it, i didn’t expect for this to happen. I was sent to the school to keep you safe, we were notified when you moved to new york. 

 

“And you, you of all people, why would keep this a secret. Why didn’t you reach out to us? To me when Clary went missing.” Lily went to walk away when a handed gripped hers. 

 

“Lily please don’t walk away, there was someone always watching out for you and Clary, i always made you two were safe. And when i found out you were here in new york, and so close i wanted to be the one to come watch over you, but everyone knew you would figure it out. And we just couldn’t chance it, it was to much of a risk of you and Clary getting hurt.” Haven tried to explain. 

 

“So what you expect me to just let you in with open arms, you knew about us and just left us. I don’t even remember you. There’s no picture or nothing of you.” 

 

“That’s because you were to little to remember Lil you were only 3, your memory at that age fades after a couple weeks, i was taken the night mom and dad went missing. The same people that took them took me too.” 

 

“Everything that invloed me was burned, they all thought i was dead. “ Haven eyes filled with tears. “I have always loved you, it was me who was holding you the night mom and dad went missing, i held you as they walked out the door. I was the one who soothed you to sleep it wasn’t Clary, they told you it was because they didn’t want you to know.” 

 

“Why would they do that, why wouldn’t me tell me about you?”

 

“Because you have already lost mom and dad and they didn’t want you suffer anymore heartache.” 

 

Haven tried to explain it the best way she knew how, she wanted nothing more then be able to hold her baby sister again. She wanted back all those wasted years without them, but how could make Lily she had to be kept away for all their safety. 

 

But Lily just couldn’t get it through her thick skull, that it had to be done this way. Not that Haven really blamed her after everything she’d been through and now this. 

 

“Lily please give me today, let me explain everything. I’ll tell you anything you wanna know, I’ll answer questions you may have about thing; rather it be mom and dad, Clary, me, this. Please just give me to today.” 

 

Lily stood there for minute hands placed upon her hips, her eyes laced with hate and confusion, love and hurt. She was one big ball of emotions, but how could she not be her whole life at this point was a lie, her whole family was a lie.  

  
  


“Okay fine, but tell me this, if you think you know so much about me my…. I mean our family, there the hell did mom and dad go and where was Clary that night huh?” 

 

“For starters Clary was with these guys.” Haven pointed to Jace who was now standing across the room, far from the Garroway girls. 

 

“And where the hell do you think your going?” Lily shouted as she pointed to him. 

 

Jace stopped abruptly as his L shaped fingers danced around the room, “ Oh ugh what? Who said anything about leaving? I was just um… you know slowly backing out of this heated sister cat fight.” Jace smirked slightly. 

 

“Get back here Wayland!” Haven shot him a death Glare. 

 

“I was just going to see the fairy’s that Lily seems to be so interested in.” Jace tried to lighten the mood. 

  
  


“Not now Jace this a time to be fucking around, this isn’t funny.” the girls both shouted at the same time. 

 

“Whoa! Now i can see it, the sister telepathy, and i really think i should be leaving now. “ the blonde haired fine chunk of white chocolate moved towards the door. 

 

A small giggle escaped Lily’s lips she just couldn’t help herself. There hasn’t been a time since they met that she hasn’t found Jace funny. 

 

“There’s that beautiful Smile.” Jace winked at the younger girl, he always had a soft spot of her, even as kids. When they older ones would pick on her or call her names, he had to be the one stand up for her. 

 

At this point Lily had seemed to forget everything that had just happened, that’s the effect Jace held over her, she always forgot the bad and let the good sink in. 

 

“Get out, this is my time with her.” Haven hissed. Her being so mad that in time like this Jace was trying to hog her sister, her voice could shoot flames. 

 

“Wait, this is my room, how can you tell me leave my own room. Now that’s just rude. “ 

 

“Jace!!”Haven hissed again. 

 

“Okay, okay don’t set me on fire with that fiery voice you got going on.” this only caused Lily to laugh harder. 

 

Looking to Lily Jace’s eyes were so full of lust and love, and with a nod of his head he backed out the door. “I ‘ll just be out here…. You know if you need me or anything just in case flamethrower here sets you on fire. “ 

  
  


Now with Jace being gone Lily turned back to her older sister, “ How do you remember them and i don’t. I mean especially him?” 

  
  


“You were little Lil, you were just a baby. I mean you had just turned 3, i wasn’t much older but a little bit, Lily, i’m 3 years older than you. “

 

“Where is mom and dad? Who took them? Why didn’t they take me?’ So many question flew out of Lily’s mouth. 

 

“Slow down, i don’t know where they are, i haven’t seen them since that night, and as far who took them it was valentine’s men who took them. And you….. You they couldn’t find you. I made sure they would never find you.” 

 

“What does that even mean, how?” 

 

“I hid you, i put you somewhere safe somewhere they would never think to look and even if they would of… which obviously they didn’t cause here you stand. But if they would of they never would of seen you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Stele

“Where possibly would that be? In the world of Narnia.” Lily socled her sister.  

 

Haven parted her lips as if she were going to say something back, but decided not to fight with her little sister. With not seeing her for all these years fighting with her was the last thing she wanted to do. 

 

“Can we do this a little later? Maybe let things sink in a little bit.” Haven waved her hands in the air giving up. 

 

“So what your just gonna walk away and leave again?” Lily stepped in front of her sister to stop her from leaving. 

 

“Know What, we’re done here.” Haven shoved her way past her sister, bumping into her shoulder. 

 

“Yeah do what your good at, runaway and hide because apparently your good at that kind of thing.” 

 

“You bitch, did you really just hit me? Like you just re… met me and your throw down? Lily stanced herself ready to fight. 

 

“You know your a real damn smart ass, know that? How do you have so much hate for someone you just met?” 

 

“I’m sick of the lies, if you loved me then you would of been there all my life, you wouldn’t of stayed away. What you can’t face the shame you feel, for just forgetting about your sisters?”

 

“Lily stop please.” Haven began to cry, tears rolling down her face. 

 

“Why? Is the guilt that bad, it should be, you should feel bad. You didn’t  give shits about us!” Lily began yelling at her sister, her face red and hot. 

 

The next thing Lily felt was a sting across her face. “Shut up! You know nothing about this life, us, you know nothing about me or my feelings for you and Clary.” 

 

Suddenly the door creaked open revealing no one other the famous Alec Lightwood himself. “ Alright, alright let’s put this fire out”. Just then Jace popped his head inside. “I have a fire extinguisher… and i know how to use it.” Jace pushed down on the trigger only for it to fail and not work. 

 

“Or not.” Lily sassed him. Making the older Lightwood burst out laughing at the blonde haired boy

 

“And who the hell must you be.?” 

 

“Never mind that, it’s not important at the moment.” the dark haired boy blew her off not revealing his name just yet. 

 

“But what is important is  we have a mission, so can we kind of put this kinda heated moment to the side for now.”  Alec spoke again when he was suddenly hit in the face with a white foamy substance. 

 

“What the Hell?” the boy blurted out as he wiped his face.  

 

“Oops, “ Jace sat the extinguisher down on the ground. “Look at that, it works afterall. “Jace slowly began backing out of them room. 

  
  


“Jace!” the girls both squealed at the top of their lungs, their faces covered in the white foam that kinda looked like cool whip. 

 

“Who is this person you speak of?” Jace pulled his hands up to his face, as if he was going to cuff it in his hands, but only left them hanging in the air; as his face scrunched. 

  
  


Right then the girls went charging after him when he suddenly vanished from the area and nowhere in sight. 

 

“What, wait where did he go?” Lily stood glancing from Haven to Alec confusion lindgren across her face. 

 

“Magnus!” Alec hissed thinking to himself. 

 

“Well hello there, my fine Alexander.” Magnus lips curved into a smirk. 

 

“What did you do with Jace?” Alec lips spreaded from ear to ear with his high school boy charming smile he always flashed when his boyfriend was near. 

 

“I couldn’t possibly imagine what your talking about.” Magnus hands glittered with a blueish purple spark., as he entered the room. 

  
  


“We don’t have time for mind games, put Jace back here right this instant.” Alec demanded the warlock. 

 

*Gasp* Magnus sucked in a breath as he looked at his shadow hunter boyfriend in the eyes, as if to like he had no control over his doing.

 

“Magnus don’t be so dramatic.” Alec shook his head as he ran his hands through his short, thick, black hair. 

 

“Dramatic you say, well how’s this for being dramatic?” The warlock threw his hands in the air making them spark again, as a big purple wavy hole appeared out of thin air. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec called out his name, as the warlock took one step and placed one foot into the portal. - Glancing back to the shadow hunter he spoke once more. 

 

“Here’s a dramatic mind game for you.” offensively sighed as he placed the other foot inside the portal and vanished into thin air as you mince well say. 

 

“That’s just great, no one can ever win with these people. “ Alec mumbled as he wiped his face and began walking out of the room, but not without barking out an order first. 

  
  


“Council room  in two minutes.” The head of the institute barked again. 

 

Haven and Lily both nodded their heads in agreement to the older lightwood’s order, the last thing Lily wanted to do was disobey the man who apparently ran this crazy insane place, the place she now had to call her home. 

 

When entering the council room she instantly spotted more than 100 people standing all around Alec, with their hands behind their back or down to their side; their lips were as if they were zipped shut. Not a peep escaped them as they stood and listened to the man speak. 

  
  


“Fellow Shadowhunters, it has been brought to my attention that there’s a high alert has been issued for Luke Garroway and jocelyn fairchild. The clave wants them found and brought back to the institute alive and well, gear up. Alec nodded his head to the people standing before him. 

 

The room quickly became empty as Lily stood confused. “Wait, what do you mean an alert has been issued for them to be found?” 

 

Alec turned her to see the big screen sitting behind her, as he pointed to their pictures. “See?” 

 

“But… that’s impossible they are dead. “ 

 

“No apparently their not, they have been spotted in an area near by. Recently.”the boy nodded his head to her. 

 

Tears began forming in her eyes at the slightest thought of her parents being alive, she’s waited for that moment for like 16 years, and never thought it could ever come true. 

 

To her it would be a fairytale come true if her parents were to ever come back into her life, she’s wanted nothing more.  Every birthday candle she’s blown out since was 3 years she wished to see her parents again. 

 

She was about to turn 18 and she hasn’t even had the chance to blow out that 18th birthday candle to make that wish again, and now she hoped she wouldn’t ever have to make that wish again. Not this year or any other year of her live, she doesn’t even know how she’s made it this long without them. 

  
  


She loved her mom and dad more than anything in this her world, and now this new world beside her older sister Clary of course. Because Clary was the closest thing she’s ever had to a mom growing up; even though she’s had aunts that were like moms to her but no one ever took the place of her sister in that area. 

  
  


Turning on one heel Lily spirited out of the room to go gear up, which she didn’t even know what the hell gear up even meant.  Back in her room she could feel the little hairs standing up on the back of her neck as if someone were watching her. 

 

“Who's there?” she spun around to see no one other then Jace standing in her door way. 

 

“What the hell am i even supposed to do? i don’t understand what gear up means. “ Her voice being filled with fear again. 

 

“Clam down, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay Lily.” Jace tried to sooth her. 

 

“I don’t even know what the a shadow hunter is, or even if their real people.” 

 

“Shadowhunter are also known as  **_Nephilim_ ** Nephilim; they are the appointed  **_Warriors_ ** on earth of the  **_Angel_ **  Raziel.  They are appointed specifically to control and preside over  **_demons_ ** and  **_supernatural_ ** creatures that reside in our world. “Jace explained the term shadowhunter the best way he knew how to. 

 

Though Lily didn’t utter another word as she stood there in the middle of her room with her eyes boring into Jace’s soul.  

 

“Here take this.” Jace stretched his hand out containing something inside of it. 

 

“What is this?” Lily hestinly took the item from him. 

 

“It’s called a Stele, this is a device also known as a fundamental wandlike tool that inscribe marks that glow with warm magic when in use. “ Jace waved the Stele over one of his runes to show Lily how the tool worked. 

 


	7. Lily, No

 

Months passed as the entire institute of shadowhunters prepared for the biggest battle in their entire existence, but this battle wouldn’t be as quick or easy to fight as any other they ever fought; this one would be a bit more tricky. Every skill or special gift they had been taught or learned, or even inherited would be put to the test. 

 

Not only because they were going up against Valentine and his new army of rogue shadow hunters but also because the temperature out was below freezing.  The air being so cold it hurt to even suck in a breath. 

 

The stars shined bright in the night sky as it fell black, due to the sunsetting taking away the light of the day and also what little bit of warmth it put out. 

 

But the shadowhunters weren’t about to stop at that, even with it being pitch black outside they were ready. Ready to fight to the death in this war against the Evil man. 

 

The glistening, bright snow covered the ground that laid beneath their feet, putting off enough light for them to fight for what or who belonged to them. 

 

Both sets of shadowhunter stood face to face with Jace and his fellow shadowhunter on the left and Valentine and his rouge Shadowhunters on the right. 

 

“Hello Son, it’s nice to see you.”  Valentine’s voice was strachy and rough. 

 

“I’m not your son.” Jace’s voice rumbled with anger. 

 

“Oh but you are, i raised you, and look at you; you turned out to be the soldier i taught you to be.” 

 

“I’m that soldier because of the lightwoods.” Jace glanced around to Alec and Izzy… his brother and sister. 

 

“So are you are saying i have nothing to do with who you are today?” 

 

“No, i’m saying you have everything to do with who i am today, you tricked me; you lied and said you were someone you weren’t. And that is why the Lightwoods are and always will be better parents than you could ever possibly be.” Jace spoke with meaning in voice, if they had to choose what type of animal Jace would be like, they would all agree he were more a lion then anything. 

His eyes glowed gold as he iginighted his cretin runes upon his body, he’s been ready for this battle for most of his young life. - he wanted nothing more then to rip this man’s head off his shoulders and smash it into the ground. 

 

He wanted revenge, he wanted justice for his parents as well for himself, he hated the fact that this monster had the right or privilege to say he raised such a fine young man. 

 

When for one he only did half the work and the easiest work all, while the Lightwoods had all the hard work and put in the Effort to keep him safe and healthy as well out of trouble. 

 

“All you ever cared about was fighting and making new shadowhunters. You never gave a damn about me nor your own blood. You sent your son to hell.” Jace roared. 

 

“Now now that’s not ture, you know i loved you.” 

 

“Your not cable of loving, your only cable of hate and hurt.”  Jace lunged after the short bald headed man. 

 

Shadowhunters battled against one another, their seraph blades swung in the air slashing and slicing one at a time.  Things only seemed to get worse when it began to downpour raining on them. 

 

Soaking not only the clans of shadowhunters but the ground as well making it slippery and icy. Causing them to slip and slide all over the place, not one person could stand their ground. 

 

Blood sprayed the white snow turning it red, when suddenly all anyone seen was a figure in the air, Seraph blade facing downwards.  A faint yelp echoed out as the the person touched back down on the ground. 

 

A faint yelp echoed out across the field catching Jace’s attention, snapping his head around he heard every bone in his neck crack and pop, as his eyes examined the field. 

 

Lily No!” Jace yelled aloud, trying to get back to his feet. He quickly clutched his side as he began crawling. He needed to be with her, near her, he needed to help her. 

 

But the time he got there it was almost to late, whipping out stele he waved it up and down her bloody healing rune multiple times, tears formed in his eyes as the rune failed to glow. 

 

Blood gushed out the side of her neck soaking the snow causing one big puddle. 

“C’mon Lily.” Jace quickly waved his stele over his own healing wound, knowing it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Lily’s and he wasn’t any good to her hurt. 

 

“Alec, Izzy!” Jace called for his brother and sister’s help. 

  
  


The two came running to their brother’s aid and seen the fear in his eyes as he body was rattled with nothing but Fear. 

 

“Help me lift her.” His voice was weak but strong enough to bark an order. 

 

Once getting her in his arms he firmly grasp her tight to his chest, making sure she was secure he looked back to his brother and sister. 

 

“Go,” Alec pointed to the institute. “ 

 

“What about you guys?” 

 

“Just go,” 

 

Alec, i.” Jace was cut off.” 

 

“Jace go!” Izzy yelled out from in front of him, as valentine came charging at them. 

 

“Get her out of here Jace. we got this.” Alec nodded. 

 

With a quick swift turn on his heel Jace began running with the girl of his dreams in his arms, wanting nothing more then to save her, bring her back to him. 

 

“Jace! “Alec hollard. 

 

Though hearing his brothers call Jace didn’t stop, he needed to her inside, get her to the doctors so they could help her. 

 

“Take her to Magnus.” Alec knew the warlock could do to save her then the doctors. 


	8. Help her

“Magnus, Magnus help!” Jace shouted through the warlocks lear, as he busted through the door. 

 

The warlock freshly out the shower only wearing a threaded blue towel when he heard all the commotion in the other room, he could tell by the tone of Shadowhunters voice something was seriously wrong. 

 

But was still a little annoyed at the fact that no one ever knocked anymore, ever since he started seeing Alec, they all just busted through his door; no matter the time of day or night, rather he was home or not. 

 

“Don’t you people ever knock around here?” Magnus huffed. 

 

“Magnus please help her.” the shadowhunter pleaded with the warlock. 

 

All it took was one look to the girl Jace held in his arms for Magnus to know that the power and magic she needed, was required to have two more warlocks. 

 

“Jace, i can’t do this on my own, I’m gonna need help. “ 

 

“Who can help you? I’ll get whoever or whatever it takes please just help her.” 

 

“The only warlock i know more powerful than myself is the high warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus glared to the shadowhunter. 

 

“But there’s no guarantee that he will help us.” 

 

“No there’s not,  but she’s worth a shot at asking for.” 

 

“I Must warn you Jace, everything with him comes at a price; you must name it before he helps. I’ll make an appearance at his house, talk to him.”  and just like that before Jace could even blink an eye Magnus was gone. 

 

The shadowhunter became anxious at waiting for Magnus’s return, he began pacing back forth from room to room, when he realized this whole time he still had Lily gripped in his arms. 

 

Carefully walking over to the couch he placed Lily down onto it, not wanting to jolt her or hurt her, he wanted her to be as pain free as she could be. 

 

Sitting down jace placed his right hand in his beautiful, wavy, Blonde hair, while the other laid inside Lily’s hand.  All he thought about at that very moment was seeing her lying on the ground in needed of blood and help. - When suddenly the door was thrown open so fast it almost come off its hinges 

 

“Show off.” Magnus mumbled beneath his breath. 

 

“Now where is this shadowhunter.” 

 

“Here, she’s right here.” Jace pointed to her. 

 

“Right,” the man shoved Jace out of his way. 

 

With a wave of his hands the high warlock of Brooklyn made sparks fly around the room as he chanted a spell, green and blue waves surrounded Lily; her body jerked  a few different times as the warlock pulled shoved his hands back and forth. 

 

Eventually everything came to a stop, Lily’s moans’ and Groans the sparks were gone, the blue and green waves quickly faded away.   Running over to the girl Jace hit his knees, as he placed his hands on either side of her. 

 

“Lily?”  but he got nothing in return. 

 

“What's going on? Why isn’t she responding?” Jace’s eyes were full of questions. 

 

“This beyond my magic, there’s nothing else i can do. “ the high warlock spoke, his eyes darting between Magnus and Jace. 

 

“No, no there’s gotta be something else you can, please help her.” Jace begged. 

 

“I’m sorry, i can’t.” 

  
  


“What if you and Magnus work together, your stronger together, you’ll have more power.” 

 

“Jace,” Magnus tried to pry Jace off and away from Lily. 

 

“That can’t be it, there’s no way.  There’s gotta be more you can do.” Jace pleaded with Magnus. 

 

Gripping the Shadowhunters black, Leather jacket he pulled the boy into another room. 

 

“Jace you need to calm down,” 

 

“Calm down, you told me you could help her!” Jace became irate. 

 

“And i can, lenzo did his part.” 

 

“Then help her!” Jace shouted aloud. 

 

“I am, what does it look like i’m trying to do, invite the fairies over for a cup of tea?”  

 

“Then please go help her, and bring her back to me. I can’t live without her; i won’t live without her.”  it was in that very touch and go moment Jace knew just how much he loved her, and needed her in his life and by his side. 

 

Magnus went back at it with his magic but this time it was a hell of a stronger than before, his hand shot orange / red fire colored balls into the air and shot them towards  **_Jace’s girl_ ** .

 

Her body yet again jolted off the couch a bit, as magnus chanted and waved his hands around and above her.  By the time the warlocks were done Lily sucked in a deep breath while the gash in her neck slowly but shortly faded away. 

 

Her eyes popped open showing Jace she was alive and once again well and healthy, which only caused Jace to run back to her. 

 

Kneeled down in front of her he looked her dead in the eyes as he murmured the words out to her.  

 

“It’s you, your the one.”  with a quick push of his legs Jace grouched above her as he slowly leaned in closer and closer not even stopping at her lips. That’s when his world changed for the better.  Jace quickly took her pink, soft, dry lips in his very own; They kissed until the need for air became present. 

 

Once pulling away from one another Lily glanced over to the warlocks standing behind them. 

 

“Thank you both.” Lily Nodded her head.

 

“Anytime Muffin.” Magnus gave a faint smile. 

“Hey um Magnus, can i ask you something?” 

 

“Sure.“ 

 

“Were you wearing a towel this entire time?” 

 

Glancing down Magnus smirked uncomfortably “uh, i guess i have.” 

 

“That’s got to be awkward.” Lily giggled out. Averting her eyes back to the shadowhunter still grouched at her side. “And as for you, that; that was very unexpected, as well as electrifying.” 

 

“Well did you expect anything less.” Jace’s voice was cocky. 

 

“Yes, actually where is your trusty weapon, we could of caught fire.” Her lips curved in a smirk. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Yasmine

The sound of her phone buzzing against the night stand woke Lily, untucking herself from them nice soft and warm blanket she was under, she gripped her phone in her hand. 

“Hello?” Lily spoke her voice still raspy from the sound sleep. 

“Hey, where the hell have you been? I have been calling you.” the voice on the other end of the line was filled with worry. 

“Who is this?” Lily questioned. 

“What do you mean? You don’t know the sound of your own best friends voice?” 

“Yasmine?” 

“Duh,”

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“ i wouldn’t know what’s up because i haven’t heard from you.” Yasmines voice was angry. 

“Sorry i just been busy.” Lily tried to doge her friend. 

“Busy with what, what could be more important than your best friend?” 

“Yas, It’s not like that, i just been busy. I’m sorry.” 

“Think you can unbusy yourself and help me with something?” 

“Sure, i mean i guess, just let me know when.” Lily sounded annoyed. 

“How about now?” 

“Like now, like right this minute now?” Lily trailed off as her bedroom door opened and Jace poked his head inside. 

“Morning Beautiful” Jace winked as his lips curved in a smirk. This only caused Lily to completely go blank. Not hearing another word her friend had uttered. 

“Lily! “ Yasmine yelled into the phone, bringing Lily back to reality. 

“Huh,What?” Lily jumped at her friend screaming in her ear.  

“I’ll just see you later.” Yasmine’s voice now pissed. 

“Yas!” Lily tried catching her friend before she hung up. 

After a few minutes Lily climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the day, she wanted to look nice when seeing friend, who she hasn’t seen in such a long time. 

Lily knew that was her own fault and her own doing she lost track of her old life the minute she became involved with Jace and the lightwoods. 

The day her life turned for what she thought was the worse ever but was actually for the good, because if this never happened she never would laid eyes on Jace and the others; or met her sister who she had no memory of. 

In just a few hours Lily was ready to go hang out and spend the day with Yasmine her best friend since childhood. But while she waited on Yasmin to get there, Lily sat upon her bed lips locked inside of Jace’s as their hands fiddled around, and roamed the other’s bodies. 

Being so lost in the moment they never even heard the knocking on the door. 

“Lily?” A voice called into the room, causing the two to jump apart. 

“Yeah,” Lily sighed out, as she curled into Jace’s embrace listening to him whisper sweet nothings into her ear.  

“Can i come in?” the girl questioned. 

“Sure,” Lily answered, her voice was heavy in need of a big breath, her eyes glossed over and so full of lust. 

It wasn’t until the door creaked open and the girl walked inside did Lily’s lips curve into a smirk. 

“Yas!” Lily squealed so loud it almost blew Jace’s ear drums. 

“Damn girl, must you yell in my ear?” Jace scooted back from his girl.

Climbing out of the bed Lily ran to Yasmin with arms wide open, throwing her arms around her she pulled her friend in tight to her body. 

“I missed you,” Lily whined out. 

“Now i know not what you been busy with but who.” Yasmin laughed. 

Pulling back lily looked to her friend. “Oh god, i’m so sorry how rude of me. Yasmin this Jace, Jace this Yasmin my best friend.” Lily pointed back and forth between the two. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jace nodded his head to the girl. 

“Same here, so i hope you been treating my girl here good.” Yasmine voice sounded not so sweet this time. 

“ always” Jace winked, but Jace knew there something about this girl, something was off with her and he just couldn’t put his finger on it yet. 

“You ready?” Yasmin truend to Lily. 

“Yeah just um, let me grab my bag.” Lily shuffled back over to her bed, leaning down she locked Jace’s lips in hers once more, then tossed her bag over her shoulder. 

“I’ll be back a little later okay.” Lily nodded her head Jace. 

“Be careful out there” his eyes being warm and soft as he watched The girl’s all but skipped out of the institute, leaving Jace alone and with nothing to do, since his new found sidekick ditched him for the day. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was a little different for Lily as she woke to Yasmine and not Jace, she woke at Yasmine’s house and not hers. With it getting late and not wanting the time with her friend to end so quickly, Lily decide on staying out and just going home in the morning. 

 

When returning home Lily groggily shuffled through the institute, heading back to her room when she was abruptly stopped with a hit to the shoulder. 

“Ugh! sorry .” Lily growled out as the hot coffee splashed all over her top. 

“It’s okay, no big deal the dark haired girl spoke softly. 

“Who are you?” Lily glanced from her shirt to the girl. 

“I’m nikki, a family friend.” 

“Where did you get that?” Lily pointed to the shirt that draped off the girl’s shoulders. But the name Nikki rang a bell in Lily’s head as she’s heard the LightWoods and Jace both mention it before. 

“Wait; Jace’s Nikki?” Lily cocked her head to the side, looking at Nikki as if she had two heads, her eyes full of confusion. 

“Hm Hum.” Nikki nodded her head to Lily. “So you heard of me then?” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve Heard about you.” The red haired girl instantly popped off with attudie. 

Lily’s vision went black her body felt as if it were on fire with anger, her face flushed and turning redder by the second; taking a step back from Nikki she tossed her coffee cup to the floor. 

“I can’t believe he would do that, why would he do something like this?” Lily questioned her boyfriends actions. 

When reaching her room she lifted her arms above her head, taking the coffee stained shirt off her body and tossed a new on. Obviously this wasn’t Lily’s morning. 

Tossing her bag back over head she once again stormed out of her room, so badly wanting to be anywhere but here.

Though Lily knew right where she was going, back to Yasmine’s place so she could be as far away from Jace as she could get. 

But Lily was brought to abrupt stop when passing Jace’s room. “So i think i just pissed in someone’s oatmeal.” Nikki laughed aloud. 

“Why’s that?” Jace questioned. 

“I ran into this girl just now and she didn’t seem to be to happy about my being here, especially when i mentioned my name. “ 

Though Lily never even dawned on him with knowing Lily stayed out all night and wasn’t home. 

When a little while later Jace became worried when he hadn’t heard from her, which he knew was odd because they had always told one another where they were. 

MeanWhile Lily sat and Watched as Yasmine worked on her school paper maybe an hour has passed since she had showed back up. 

“Need any help.” she laid both hands upon Yasmine’s desk. 

“Nothing here you can help with, Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.”

“Not that it’s any of my business; but how come you're not with Jace?”

“Oh um.” she was just about to make up an excuse when she was cut off.

 

“Lily , why are you out alone, you know it’s not safe .” Jace’s voice chimed in.

“Why do you care?” she snapped her head up glaring to the blond haired boy.

“C’mon you know i care.” He pointed back and forth between them.

“You son of a bitch!” Lily yelled as she smacked Jace in the face. Making him stubble backwards.

“What the hell?” his eyes all but popped out of their sockets.

“You cheated on me!” Lily’s eyes filled with tears from anger.

“huh; what? I did not.” Jace took another step towards her.  

“so now you're gonna stand here in my face and lie about it. Yeah real mature Jace, this isn't high school.”

“Lily what are you even talking about?” Jace looked confused.

“Nikki!” Lily yelled at him again.

“Oh shit”

“yeah you've been busted.”

“Babe;Lily I didn't cheat on you,”

“Then why is she wearing your shirt Jace?explain that one.”

“oh that's easy, see she came to me last night, she's has a slight problem with one of the other fairies, so she stayed the night and didn't have anything to sleep in. So I let her use one of my shirts and that's it.” Jace quickly explained.

“and what you're dick just fell into her, while u were just laying there?” Lily spat.

“Lily nothing happened with Nikki and I, we didn't even sleep in the bed together, she slept on the couch.”

“like I believe that, she's a pretty girl, you have a past with her. And you think I’m. “

“Lily nothing happened, I swear if you want to check me; then be my guest I'm all yours.” Jace put his arms out to the side willing showing her that nothing happened


	11. Chapter 11

The last couple of morning were like the two were living in a fairytale, like they were in the middle of wonderland, they had spent every waking moment by each other’s side. Their love developed way to fast for either one of them to grasp it, until now. 

Now Lily stayed locked in her room far away from Jace she wanted nothing to do with him, or be anywhere near him, or for that matter she didn’t even want to be in his eyesight. 

She didn’t even want a glimpse of him, not after the way he made her feel, which lead to her keeping everyone out. 

Lily danced around her room singing along with the lyrics, while her computer blurred the song Relapse by Carrie Underwood. 

Lily loved this song from the first time she had heard it, but now it held some type of meaning with Lily as well. 

She never even heard a knock on the door, being so lost in time and lost in the moment it was like if she were in another world. 

“Lily!” Jace talked over the music, causing the girl to jump. 

“Go away Jace,” Lily seerned at him. 

“No,I’m not going anywhere.” Jace folded his arms into his chest. 

“I said go away Jace” 

“We need to talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, you moved on.” Lily spat. 

“Lily?” 

“Okay Fine you wanna talk, lets talk. Why is she still here?” 

“Because she needed somewhere to crash for a couple days, that’s it.” Jace pleaded with her. 

“So she just happens to be wearing your clothes, and sleeping in  **_*your room*_ ** huh? Like she don’t have any other friends. “ 

“I didn’t move on, I’m still yours, always yours Lily.” he glanced back and forth between her eyes.  

“I can’t tell from where I’m standing, Nikki is still here sleeping in your room.” 

“Yes, but nothing is going on between us, i’m yours. She’s just a friend. “ 

“Whatever Jace, just go.” 

“Lily listen to me, Nikki is my friend like Yasmine is your *friend* “ Jace used his fingers as quotations. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means she not just your friend Lily, she’s in love with you.” 

“What, you’re insane. Yasmine is my best friend.” 

“You don’t see it, you don’t see the way she’s look at you, but i do. She’s in love with you.” Jace spat back. 

“Yasmine is like my sister, there’s nothing more between her and i, your nuts.” 

“Okay let’s look at it this way, how do i know you two were doing something together, when i wasn’t there huh?” Jace and Lily continued to yell over top the music. 

“There’s a big difference Jace, i never slept with Yasmine.” 

“So what i slept with Nikki  **before** i met you Lily, way before i ever met you.” but Jace got nothing back in return. 

“Lily i wouldn’t hurt you like that, i’m not that kind of a guy. I’m yours.” but he still go nothing. 

“Can you turn that damn thing down, we are trying to have a conversation and you that damn thing screaming at us, who sings this anyway?” 

“Just get out, now leave.” Lily Yelled at Jace again. 

“What, now you’re kicking me out, for not knowing who sings a damn song? Your just temper mental.”

“Temper mental, i’ll show you temper mental.” Lily lunged at Jace. Causing the boy to back away from her. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

“Oh what’s wrong, i thought you were this big ol bad shadowhunter. But look at you jumping back from little ol me.” 

“That hurt, I think we are done here.” Jace turned on his heel making his way to the door when he heard her voice. 

“Where are you going?” 

“You told me to get out, so i’m leaving.” 

“Jace, Don’t go.” Lily seen just how much she’d hurt Jace. 

“You really need to make up your mind, one minute your telling me to get out and then asking me to stay. “ 

“So,” 

“So, you need to tell me now, do you want this, us or not?” Jace stood as he watched Lily fiddle around and doge his question. Tired of waiting Jace turned to leave again. 

“You haven’t been paying attention to anything that’s been going on here.” 

“I guess not, i guess not i think i must have misread all those signals. “ 

“Yeah i guess you did.” Lily stormed away from him. 

“Do something for me, tell me what you want.” 

“It’s not that simple.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I can’t.” 

“Damn it Lily what do you want. “ 

“I don’t know Jace,”  

“Tell you what this, us, it’s done until you figure out what you want.” Jace pointed between them. 

 

 

 


	12. 12

 

Jace stood stanced in the middle of the training floor with his seraph blade in hand, as he readies himself to battle against not only his brother but his parabatai. They were both in the need of a training session. 

 

To Jace this was the only place he could let go of his anger and get things off his chest when he needed to, but things weren’t going as he had planned them to go. 

 

He normally had no issue putting Alec on his ass because his fighting skills really sucked at times, but now it was like they had traded places. 

 

“Again.” Alec barked. 

 

Bring their blades up in front of their faces the boys stanced themselves one more, but nothing changed when Alec yet again put Jace on his ass, hard and fast. 

 

“Jace!” Alec yelled across the training room. 

 

“What!” Jace spat back. 

 

“Where the hell is your head?” 

 

“I don’t know man, not here.” 

 

“You need to focus Jace.” 

 

“I can’t,Alec. “ 

 

“Fight me like you would fight if someone were hurting Lily.” Alec nodded. 

 

Right then Jace’s blade smacked against the floor so hard it almost shattered, as Jace turned to walk away.  

 

“Hey Jace, Hey.” Alec ran up behind his brother, gripping his shirt in his hand. 

 

“Let go of me Alec.” 

 

“What the hell was that about?” Alec stepped in front of his brother. 

 

“Nothing” Jace Sighed. 

 

“That wasn’t nothing Jace, and i’m not leaving until you tell me.” Alec pushed Jace to talk to him. 

“I said it was nothing, i don’t wanna talk about it.” Jace pushed by his brother. 

 

“To damn bad you’re gonna talk about it.” 

 

“I’m warning you Alec back the hell off.” Jace voice being harsh and cold. 

 

“You didn’t act that way until… until i mentioned her.” 

 

“I said i didn’t wanna talk about it.” the younger shadowhunter shoved his big brother out of his way. 

 

“Hey Jace! I don’t what the hell is going on with you, but you can’t act that way, i won’t allow you. And you better never put your hands on me again.” 

 

“Or What Alec, what are you gonna do?” Jace took a step back into his brother face, the two now stood face to face ready to throw down. 

 

“Back up.” Alec took a step back from the younger male, as he hung his head. But Jace just kept coming back at him. 

 

“I’m not gonna fight you Jace.” Alec backed away again. 

 

Jace was just about to throw a fist when hearing sisters voice chime in. “Jace!” 

 

“Stay out of this Izzy.” 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Izzy shoved herself in between the guys. 

 

But neither one of the guys uttered a word, Alec for damn sure wasn’t going to rat out his brother; and Jace well was being Jace. 

 

A Little while Later Jace sat in his room upon his bed sulking in his own sorrows, when his bedroom door was pushed open. 

 

“Hey, can i come in?” izzy poked her head inside her brothers room.  Only see her brother nod his head without uttering a word. 

 

Shutting the door behind herself she began making her way to Jace’s bed, when reaching it Izzy sat next her brother. 

 

Laying a upon his back she rubbed it back and forth across it, trying to let him know she was there for him. 

 

“Hey what was that with Alec?” 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it Izzy, please just let it go.” 

 

“Jace you know i can’t do that, something is bothering you.” 

 

“It’s nothing, really.” 

 

“It’s something if it make you go after Alec.” 

 

“It’s just… “ Jace hung his head ashamed. 

 

“Where is Lily, normally the two of you are stuck like glue?” 

 

“Honestly i don’t know.” Jace turned to look at his sister with his eyes being so full of tears they threatened to run over.  

 

“Jace, hey did something happen with you two?” Izzy felt bad as her brother looked broken. 

 

“We ugh, we broke… up.” Hot tears soaked Jace’s face as he sobbed out the words. 

 

“Awe i’m sorry Jace.” Izzy pulled her brother into her embrace, holding him tight. 

 

“What happened?” Izzy ran her hand through his hair trying to comfort him. 

 

“ We got into disargement.” 

 

“About what? I don’t understand. “ 

 

“Nikki, she thinks I’m sleeping with Nikki.” Jace explained. 

 

“Why, why would she think that?” 

 

“Because Nikki’s been staying here, and she…..” Jace trailed off thinking about Lily. 

 

“What does Nikki staying here have to do with you?” 

 

“She slept in here, wore my shirt. And i guess Lily thought i was fooling with her.” 

 

“Well did you tell her you weren’t.” 

 

“I tried but she didn’t believe me, we fought about it for two days. “

“Who broke things off?” 

 

“I did, like an idiot, I’m nothing without her.”  

 

“Don’t say that. Do you want me to try and talk to her?”

 

“And say what, nothing i haven’t already told her.” 

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

“With my life, you know that. “ 

 

“Then trust me with this.” Izzy flashed her brother a smile, but really deep down inside she was pissed, Lily barely knew her brother so how dare she treat him this way. 


	13. 13

Later that same night Jace Laid upon his bed just about asleep when he was suddenly pounced upon, with wet kisses being placed against his skin. 

 

The shadowhunter moaned out as his hands instantly started roaming the body that sat on top of him. 

 

Tossing his head back deeper into the pillow Jace had let go and let the body on top of him take full control, the friction between them was heated and needy, let alone steamy. 

 

But jace’s hand came to stop when he felt something was off, something about this person’s body was different then the one he was use to feeling. 

 

Opening his eyes the sexual feeling instantly faded, the mood, need, or want was no longer present. Jace became infuriated with the person.  

 

His bright blue/ green eyes went misty and dark, so dark they were almost black, like demon black.  

 

“What the hell Nikki?” Jace was angry. 

 

“What’s the matter? You know you want to” Nikki tried to be convincing. 

 

“No, No i don’t.” Jace rolled over on his side, tossing Nikki onto the empty side of the bed. 

 

“That’s not what your body said just a second ago.” Nikki leaned in to kiss him. 

 

“Why would you do this?” 

 

“Because boy likes girl, girl likes boy; so why the not. It’s not like we haven’t before.” 

 

“Before was when we were together Nikki, you know i’m seeing someone.” 

 

“Well not anymore.” 

 

“Get out!” Jace roared to the girl. 

 

“C’mon your acting crazy.” 

 

“It’s time to go Nikki, please just leave.” Jace sat up in his bed, his hands placed in his lap. 

 

At the very moment Jace realized it wasn’t Lily his hand were touch, he regretted it, and always would. 

 

That was one thing about Jace Wayland, he always paid attention to every tiny little detail about the girl he was seeing, or feeling for that matter; so something like this didn’t happen. 

 

He memorized the size, build, the feeling of the girl’s touch, the way her hands would roam over him, the way she kissed and how she kissed, and where she kissed.  He memorized the sound of their moans and groan, as sick as it may sound. 

 

But that was one thing that threw him off, because he and Lily never had the chance to make it that far just yet. And if he had anything to do about it they would eventually once they both were ready. 

 

When he broke things off with Nikki awhile ago, he swore to her on that day that he would never touch her in that way again. 

 

“Jace, i’m sorry, i just thought maybe you.” 

 

“You thought wrong, i feel dirty, I can’t believe you. I told you i would never touch you again, that’s why you did this.” 

 

“No, it’s not really. I thought maybe.” 

 

“Yeah you thought, so what did you plan on just taking advantage of me? You thought you could have your way with me, do whatever it was you wanted with me; thought you do what you had to do and be in and out, that’s why you didn’t make it known who you were. “ Jace was so mad he could spit nails. 

 

“No, it’s not like that, i was gonna tell you, just thought it would been nice to surprise you is all. “ 

 

“Surprise me with what, with another boy toy game and then just toss me away once you had your with me?” 

 

“Jace please.” 

 

“Please my ass Nikki, you’re wrong and you know it.” 

 

Jace couldn’t even look at the girl, who was sitting behind him, who was dressed in nothing but one of his big t-shirts. 

 

“Let me love you, take away some of that hurt. It will make you feel so much better, you can be as rough as you want. “ Nikki scooted closer to him, while she sat up on her knees, panting small wet kisses to the back of his neck. 

 

“Don’t touch me, get off. “ Jace leaped off his bed causing Nikki to fall into the floor. 

 

“Ouch!” Nikki exclaimed when hitting the floor. 

 

“Get out now!” Jace shouted at the girl making her jump.  

 

Jace quickly shuffled his way over to his closet, Pushing and shoving through clothes as if he were running to a fire. 

 

Yanking a black white thin t-shirt off the hanger tossed it over shoulder,  but he didn’t stop there, he didn’t stop till he found his all time favorite pair of shorts. 

 

Tossing them up on his shoulder on top of the shirt he turned to leave the room. 

 

“Where are you going? We need to talk about this.” 

 

“To shower and wash this filth off of me.” 

 

“Jace,” 

 

“Don’t, don’t Jace me Nikki, there’s nothing to talk about. “ the shadowhunter almost out of the room when he stopped by he grip. 

 

“Oh no, no this isn’t happening, not here, not now, not ever. Get off me.” Jace pulled away from the firay and walked out, heading for the shower. 

  
  


Meanwhile Lily sat balling, pouring her heart out to her best friend. 

 

“I just don’t get it, why tell me he wanted me and then do this.” Lily was lost. 

 

“Are you sure he was actually sleeping with this girl?” Yasmine questioned. 

 

“No, but i mean who lets their ex sleep in their room, when you have someone, and the first night i’m not home. C’mon yas you can’t tell me that he’s not. “ 

 

“I don’t know Lil, i don’t know him all that well, i mean i did just meet him; but he didn’t strike me as that kind of guy. He seems to really like you.” 

 

“If his feeling were that strong then why break up with me?” 

 

“Honestly i don’t know, but you don’t need him Lil, your a pretty girl there’s plenty of other people out there, that would love to be with you. “ Yasmine was eating this up, she loved the fact that Lily was now single again. 

 

This gave her the chance she always wanted, she been wanting to tell Lily how she really feels for sometime now; but just couldn’t find the heart to tell her before now. 

 

Sure she felt bad for her friend but in her eyes Jace will and never could be good enough for her, she loved Lily so much it hurt to see them together. 

  
  


“Lil how about a drink? Maybe it will take your mind off things. “ Yasmine hated seeing her girl hurt but knew there nothing she could do about it. 

 

“Anything is worth shot,” Lily flashed her friend a small smile. 

 

“Wine, Strawberry wine, red wine, peach wine?” 

 

“Hm, Strawberry sounds good. “ Lily giggled. 

Lily and Yasmine were having so much fun going back to childhood times, as they flipped through yearbooks and photo albums. 

 

The hours passing them by without another care in the world, like nothing else mattered in this moment time stood still. 

 

“We should do this more often.” Yasmine spoke up. 

 

“We should, it will be fun, actually the lightwoods parents are throwing Izzy a surprise birthday party this weekend, i was um gonna ask Jace to be my date but…. But since we broke things off. “ 

 

“I’ll go with you if you want.” Yasmine cut her off. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” looking to the clock Lily seen it was getting later by the minute, it was now wee hours of the morning. 

 

“Well i better get going and head home, before it gets to late.” 

 

“Yeah, i’ll umm see you this weekend.” Yasmine nodded her head. With a quick hug and kiss to the cheek the girls went their own ways. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. 14

Friday night was finally here, it was finally the weekend and Lily was more than stoked about it, it was girls night out with her bestie. 

 

“Hey, We’re still on for tonight right?” Lily spoke into the phone. 

 

“Yeah of course,” 

 

“Alright well what’s the game plan, go out have some drinks and come back here?” 

 

“I don’t Lil, maybe that’s not such a good idea. 

 

“Why not, it could be like old times, you could bunk with me, c’mon Yas it will be fun, like a sleep over.” 

 

Yasmine sighed aloud not really wanting to go back to her Lily place, and everyone know their business, but she didn’t want to upset her friend. 

 

“Alright i guess.” 

 

“Alright girl, i’m gonna go grab breakfast. I’ll talk at you later.” Lily hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. 

 

Running out of the room Lily smacked right into Jace chest. 

 

“Hey, Um sorry about that, i didn’t see you.” Jace licked his lips as this was the first time they had talked since breaking up. 

 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Lily flashed him a smile. 

 

“So how you been? I haven’t seen you around.” 

 

“I’m good, just been hanging out with some friends.” Lily didn’t want to mention her friends name. 

 

“You ugh look good,” Jace hung his head, trying to avert his gazing at her. 

 

“You too, Listen Jace, i just wanted to say i was sorry; i don’t want any hard feelings here.” 

“Never could be, but hey i gotta get going. Gotta help set up for tomorrow.” 

 

“Right,” Lily nodded her head, she didn’t want this to end, she missed him in more ways than one. 

 

“See you around Lil.” 

 

Lily didn’t utter another word as he walked passed her, she could feel a stinging burning sensation as her eyes filled with a clear liquid, so much that it almost flowed out and down her face. 

 

She knew being around Jace was going to be hard, but she didn’t think it would hurt this bad. She never knew just how strong her feelings were for him until now. 

 

“Jace Hey,” Lily stopped him in his tracks, not that she really needed anything she wanted to hear his voice again. 

 

“Yeah,” Jace answered but failed to turn back and face her again, as his eyes were filled with tears as well. But he was damn hard headed and to proud to let her see him this way. 

 

He was to guy like when it came to his pride and couldn’t allow her to see him hurting, he couldn’t allow her to know just much he wanted her, not now. 

 

“What do i even get Izzy? i mean she already has everything under the sun.”  she giggled. 

 

“No gift is needed just yourself, if you have time.” was all Jace could say with his voice about to break. 

 

Later that night Lily danced circles around yasmine, her drink in hand never putting it down. She downed shot after shot after shot, that’s when things start getting messy. 

 

It was no longer just a night out with a friend and having a few drinks, it was the matter of needing to get him off her mind. 

 

Dancing around, Lily grabbed her friend and began grinding her hips against her. And right then Yasmine knew Lily was plastard. 

 

When one thing led to another, dancing turned into kissing and kissing turned into touching which only fueled Yasmine more. 

 

“Lily why don’t we go back to your place?” 

 

“No, i’m having way to much fun to go home, all there is there to see is Jace; and i’d rather not. “ Lily slurred her words. 

 

“Your plastered, it’s time to go. “ 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” 

 

“Whatever Lil, i’m calling a cab.” Just as Yasmine pulled out her phone she heard his voice. 

  
  


“Lily, are you drinking?” Jace seen his girl throwing herself at just about anybody who would take her. 

 

“Nope, I’m sipping fairy juice.” her eyes twinkled in the misty light. 

 

“Ugh okay than, why don’t you let me take you home?”

 

“I’m not going home with you, you Nikki eating whore.” Lily spat at him. 

 

Taking a step back from her, he glanced over to Yasmine, “How many has she had to drink?” 

 

“Oh, um i don’t know maybe 8 or 9, could be more. I lost track of counting dad.” Yasmine laughed him off. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Jace kinked his eyes. 

 

“Look i got her, just go, your the reason she’s acting this way. “ 

 

“I’m not so sure about that, i have never seen her pick up a drink, not till you came into play. “ Jace bit back.

 

“How dare you blame me for your actions, your the one sucking face with another girl.” 

 

“Did not, i don’t need your 2 cents, this is between me and her.” 

 

“Know what fuck both of you, I’m done, i’m switcherland.” 

 

“Ugh, what?” 

 

“I’m going to the witchy warlock guy.” 

 

“His name is magnus.” 

 

“He saved me anyhow, so who are you?” 

 

“Lily please come home with me, let me take care of you.” 

 

“Take care of me, is that what you call sleeping with another girl. Because that worked so well the first time right Jace?” 

 

“Know what, i’m out of here. Do whatever you want Lily.” Jace waved his hand in front of her body. 

 

With that Jace stormed out, his heart was cracked again and he wasn’t about to be accused of something he knew he didn’t do. 

 

Later that night Jace laid in bed wondering where she was or what she was doing, was she okay, was she sick and needed help holding her hair. Did she need him to hold and cuddle her to sleep he had before. 

 

He was brought of his thoughts when hearing the bedroom across the halls crash open and then slam shut. He could hear the girls laughing and giggling more or so mocking him. 

 

The shadowhunter tossed and turned through out the night, trying to block out the sound of the girls across the hall from him. But they were just way to loud for his liking. 

  
  


It wasn’t until the sun broke through the morning clouds did the noise stop and the girl passing out or shall we say blacked out. 

 

Later that morning Lily sat up in bed her head banging with a headache, she wasn’t even sure what had occured last night. 

 

The last thing she could remember was lying down in bed next to yasmine, their lips intertwined,  all clothing still in place. 

 

Climbing out of bed she headed to the bathroom where she realized she was completely butterball,  which kinda made her selfconnises. 

 

“Yas, what the hell happened last night?” Lily called out to her still sleeping hungover friend, as she discovered marks upon her body that weren’t before going out. 

  
  


“Lil, could you tone it down a bit?” 

 

“Yas, did we; you know?” 

 

“You don’t remember?” Yasmine felt hurt. 

 

“Well not all of it, but some. Last thing i know of we were kissing but it’s blank from there. “ Lily was trying to be honset. 

 

“I ugh i have to go.” Yasmine spurn up out the bed tossing her clothing back over her body. 

 

“Yas, don’t be like that.” 

 

“Be like what, that i was a poly, i was used.” 

 

“I didn’t use you Yas, it’s i was drunk…. Well maybe a hint more then drunk.” 

 

“So nothing we did meant nothing to you? Wow that’s the way to a girl’s heart Lil.” Yasmine stormed out of Lily’s room madder then the mad hatter. 

 

“Yas, please come back, let’s talk about this please.” Lily called out of her door, still fully undressed. 

 

“Uh oh trouble in paradise?” 

 

“Shut up jace,” Lily slammed the door in his face. 

  
  


Snatching up the t- shirt that hung on the back of her door, she tossed it on over her body. Not even paying any mind to where it had come from. 

 

She was just about to pull on some clean panties when she heard a knock on the door. “Go away Jace!” 

 

Just then the door came flying open almost hitting her. “Wrong, again.” Izzy played things off trying to stay calm and cool. 

 

“So how was your night out?” 

 

“Ugh, it was fun, really helped. You know?”

 

“I’m sure it did, from the looks of it. “ Izzy let it be known that she had seen her and Yasmine. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lily kinked her eyes. 

 

“Oh nothing, we’ll talk later. “ Izzy sassed the red haired girl. 

 

“Oh, by the way, since you and Jace are no longer an item; you may want to return his shirt.” Izzy pointed to the shirt Lily was wearing completely catching her off guard. 


	15. Chapter 15

The institute was being filled with Pink,Purple, Yellow and blue balloons,when Lily walked in with Yasmine attached at her hip. 

 

Alec and Jace stood on chairs so they could hang the happy birthday banners, the table with covered in a unicorn tablecloth.

 

Pink and Gold colored cups set on each end of the party table, with light blue and and purple silverware sitting inside them. 

 

Unicorn napkins and cake plates set beside them, as the table glittered with confetti pieces spread across it.  

 

The lights weren’t their normal color as Maryse had changed the light bulbs to different colors. 

 

Music played filling the room with nothing but love, laughter, happiness, and joy, apparently this party was the first one Izzy was going to have in long, long time; since she was like 10 or 11 years old, and her family it wanted it to be the best yet. 

 

Everyone dressed in light colored clothing matching the theme, they loved Izzy so much and hated that she hadn’t been showed as much as she should of been, so this was their way of saying thanks and giving back to her. 

 

Magnus threw his hands in the air, adding a little bit of a magical touch; and the cake, oh it was beautiful. 

 

The cake read Happy birthday Izzy, written in a lavender purple, while the top icing was white with a huge picture of a unicron set in the middle. The sides being trimmed in pink, yellow and blue. 

 

“Great job guys, Izzy gonna love it.” Lily spoke up, making her appearance known. 

 

“You, you two need to leave.” Alec glared to Lily and Yasmine. 

 

“Wait, what; Why?” Lily glared back to Alec dumbfounded. 

 

“Because i don’t want no shit tonight, and you being here isn’t helping things.” 

 

“Alec, i wouldn’t do that to Izzy; but okay we will go.” Lily and her friend turned to leave when Jace spoke up. 

 

“They don’t have to leave, i know how to behave myself.” 

 

“Jace,” 

 

“Alec, it’s fine really. Let them stay, Izzy would be disappointed if she weren’t here. And Beside Lily should be here, she’s part of the family.” 

 

“Thanks.” Was all Lily outtered out on the topic. 

 

“Look you two no bullshit tonight, tonight isn’t about you, it’s about Izzy. and you..” Alec turned and pointed to Lily. “If you’re staying for the party you need to change, put something lighter on.” 

 

Nodding her head Lily turned on her heel heading for her room in a hurry, seeing it was almost time for Izzy to come and she didn’t want to miss her reaction, or the yelling surprise.

Quickly Lily tossed together a bright colored outfit , a baby pink netted shirt and white skinnky jeans and her black boots.  

 

Once dressed she glanced over her shoulder to Yasmine, “So bright enough?” 

 

“Yeah,” Yamine nodded her head. 

 

“Yas what’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s just, after last night i don’t think i can handle seeing you two together.” 

 

“Yas, please don’t do that. Not now.” Lily wasn’t sure how she felt for her friend. 

 

“I can’t help it Lil, I love you; and i don’t think i can do this. It’s too soon.” 

 

“Just stick by me tonight, Jace and i aren’t really on talking terms if you haven’t seen that already. “ 

 

“I’ll try. “ Yasmine nodded her head. 

 

Checking the time Lily knew she had to get back to the party, Izzy was due here any minute now.  Shuffling over to Yasmine she locked her lips with hers. 

 

“I can’t promise you nothing, but i can try. But not now we have to get back like now.” Lily jerked Yasmine up off the bed and ran out the door. 

 

The girls made it back just in time, finding a spot in the back of the room, they took their place. 

 

“Jace light’s”! Alec called out from the other side of the room. The older lightwood was letting everyone known Izzy was on her inside. 

  
  


“Why is it so dark in here?” Izzy talked aloud. Causing everyone to jump out and yell surprise, hitting the lights so she could see every one. 

 

“Awe you guys,” Izzy Eyes filled with tears she thought they all forgot. Her voice was weak from it about to break. 

 

“Happy Birthday Sis,”Alec wrapped his little sister into his embrace. 

 

“Thank you big brother, it means alot; you didn’t have to do this.” Izzy hugged her brother back, holding him tight against herself. 

 

“Well it’s wasn’t all his idea.” Jace chimed in. 

 

“You guys didn’t have to do this, i love you.” Izzy held it together until a much smaller squeaker voice chimed in. 

 

“Happy Birthday Izzy.” 

 

“Max!” Izzy squealed, now completely losing it. Wrapping her little brother in her arms, Izzy began to sob. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

Once all the important people in her life had told her Happy birthday,Izzy mingled around trying to say to everyone at least once. 

 

Things got off to a good start, the music was so loud it bounced off the walls, vibrating the whole room. - people dancing and sipping on their drinks, it seemed as if everyone were having a fun time. 

 

But it was like Jace couldn’t take his eyes off Lily and Yasmine, it was like everywhere he looked they were there. And it felt as if Lily were doing it on purpose, like she was trying to rub it in his face. 

 

Jace was mad and somewhat jealous and he wanted Lily to feel the same way, he hated that she was having fun without him, it seemed as if them breaking up isn’t bothering her not one bit. 

 

Huffing Jace’s eyes scanned the room, only stopping when they landed on one person. Smirking Jace shuffled feet making his way over to the person. 

 

“Hey,” Jace announced himself. 

 

“Ugh hey i guess.” the girl slightly smiled. 

 

“Wanna dance?” 

 

“I don’t know Jace, are you gonna throw me on the floor again?” 

 

“I’ll try not to, just know i’m a really bad dancer.” Jace giggled. 

 

“Well alright then.” Nikki laced her fingers in between Jace’s as he lead her to the dance floor. 

 

As the song preferences and beat changed from slow to update everyone in the room began jamming with grinding against their dance panter. 

  
  
  
  


_ People want me for one thing _

_ {That’s not me} _

_ I’m not changing, the way, that i _

_ {Use to be}  _

_ I just wanna have fun _

_ {and get  _ **_rowdy_ ** _ } Jace sang along to the lyrics.  _

  
  
  


Gripping the girls waist he pulled nikki closer to his body, as he rubbed the lower half of his body against Nikki’s, causing her to slightly turn her head and look back over her shoulder. 

 

_ “One coke and Bacardi _

_ ( sippin’ lightly) _

_ When i walk inside the party _

_ {Girl’s on me} _

 

_ F1 type Ferrari _

_ (6gear speed) _

_ Girl, i love it when your body _

_ (Grinds on me) _

 

Pulling back from Nikki, Jace freely danced leaving a gap in between Nikki and himself; but the closer she got the further he he stepped back. 

 

_ You know, i love it,  _

_ when the music’s loud _

_ But c’mon  _

_ Strip that down for me, _

_ (Baby) _

 

_ Now there’s a lot of people in the crowd  _

_ But only you can dance with me _

_ So put your hands on my body - Jace took Nikki’s hands laying them upons his chest.  _

 

The next thing he knew he was standing right where he wanted to be, right next to Lily and Yasmine. Smirking Jace pulled Nikki in close once more, as he bumped and grinded against her. The whole time he glared Lily up and down, pretty much showing her what she’s missing. 

 

_ You know, that since i met you  _

_ Yeah, you swept me off my feet _

_ You know, that i don’t need no money _

_ When your love is beside me. _

_ Yeah, you opened up my heart  _

_ And then you threw away they key _

_ Girl, now it’s just you and me  _

_ And you don’t care bout, where i been.  _

 

_ You know, i use to be in 1D _

_ (Now I’m out free) _

_ People want me for one thing _

_ (That’s not me) _

_ I’m not changing, the way, that i  _

_ (Used to be) _

_ I just wanna have fun _

_ (and get rowdy) _

 

_ One coke and Bacardi  _

_ (Sippin’ lightly) _

_ When i walk inside the party _

_ (Girls on me)  _

_ F1 type Ferrari _

_ (6 Gear speed) _

_ Girl, i love it when your body _

_ (Grinds on me) Nikki grinded her ass against all the way down to the floor and back up, rubbing his cock. Causing Jace to push forward.  _

 

The next thing he knew was Nikki’s hands were up inside his shirt, rubbing all over his upper body. When his shirt suddenly went flying off over his head. 

 

Jace’s shirt caught Lily’s eye causing her to glance over seeing nothing but a shirtless and almost pantless Jace. 

 

“Yeah that’s real mature Jace.” Lily gasped. 

 

“Don’t be mad you can’t touch this” Jace waved his hands up and down his body. 

 

“Put your clothes back on Jace.” 

 

“Oh talk dirty to me.” Jace brushed against Lily. 

 


End file.
